


The Cold, Hard Truth

by 3detectives1writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3detectives1writer/pseuds/3detectives1writer
Summary: Entry 2 for Jumin and V week4/11: Realizations/Reunited





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As I was delirious with a fever yesterday, this is a day late. I apologize. This one’s a lot shorter than the last one but still contains the same number of tears.

_You can’t be serious._

_This isn’t possible._

_Why would he . . ._

_And to keep it from them of all things . . ._

_It doesn’t make any sense._

Similar thoughts ran through Jumin’s head as he stared down at the crisp, white documents in his hands. His hands shook as he read the information over and over again as if willing them to say something different.

            Willing them to stay in the bubble his mind created.

            He didn’t want to find out this way.

            He thought their friendship was stronger than secrets, strong enough to withstand any bizarre truth. Hell, Jumin would be there for him in a heartbeat, and he thought he’d made it obvious.

            He couldn’t believe his friend would lie to him about the true nature of their security breach.

            Anger.

            He clenched the papers so tightly in his hands, nearly making the words illegible. Shattering glass followed, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. How could he do this? How could he keep such a secret from him?

            His best friend.

            The only one Jumin trusted in the entire world. The only one who stuck around after seeing him at his worst. The only one he . . .

            His breathing slowed as he slumped against the chair, a wave of reason washing away most of his rage.

            Of course, he would keep this from them.

            Jihyun, the martyr. A tale as old as time.

            His big heart overshadowed his wellbeing and often pushed people away to “protect” them. It was only at Jumin’s pushing that he found out when Jihyun broke up with a girl he loved, when he failed at a project, or even when his parents’ fights drove him insane.

            He knew something was wrong. Twenty years of friendship left you with deep knowledge of your friend’s mannerisms. Things were never the same since Rika died.

            He should’ve pushed harder.

            He felt Jihyun pulling away from the RFA, from _him,_ but he did nothing. He was so wrapped up in his father’s company and all those stupid cat projects that he didn’t take the time to confront his friend.

            The eyes were the first sign.

            They say the eyes are windows to the soul. Maybe Jihyun let his deteriorate to hide his emotions . . .

            Oh, god.

 _She_ must’ve done that to him . . .

 _She_ orchestrated everything . . .

           Anger raged inside him again.

           His love. The first woman he ever considered marrying.

           Jumin remembered the day V showed him the ring. It was a beautiful gold ring with a yellow diamond surrounded by traditional ones. It seemed fitting that the sunshine of the relationship chose a ring to symbolize that connection.

           As he thought about it, he realized all the signs he’d been missing.

           Days where the two would cancel on dinner plans.

           The jagged scar on V’s arm.

           The way she messed with Jumin’s head by planting the idea of a relationship with him.

           His eyes. Most importantly, his _eyes._

           He never knew why V could never let Rika go. It was because she never left.

           But why, of all things, would V agree to take part in her cult? Especially when he knew the danger of Mint Eye to the RFA? And not even tell Jumin about it? He was a founding member; he had a right to know.

           One word popped into his head again.

           Protection.

           He remembered how Jihyun kept man secrets from him during their youth. He was so angry at him when he found out but later realized why. Jumin has quite a temper, and if he found out right when Jihyun heard about it . . .

           V kept this secret from them to take on all the blame. It was his love, his influence. His problem.

           And Yoosung would be _crushed_ if he found out.

           Jumin opened a drawer in his desk, burying the papers under piles of useless documents. He gently locked it and stood, walking to get a glass of wine.

           The glass caught his eye, willing him back to the scene of the crime. He cleaned up for Elizabeth the 3rd’s sake, not caring about any injuries he endured.

           He picked up the shattered frame with a shaky hand, careful not to ruin the photo as he removed it. Chocolate fingerprints bordered the grainy photo of a night long ago, one where life was as simple as wishing your friend a happy birthday.

           Jumin didn’t agree with V’s method of dealing with this. He may never truly forgive him for putting everyone in danger without telling them.

          But he loved him.

          And he knew that V would only do this out of the love for the members.

          And this love for a dear friend motivated Jumin to find him and save him.

          Just like V saved a sad little boy twenty years ago . . .


End file.
